Radiant Destruction
}} Radiant Destruction is a Templar active skill in the Dawn's Wrath skill line in . It was known as Blinding Light up until Update 6 on March 3, 2015,Update 6 Patch Notes after which it was known as Radiant Destruction. The two morphs, Searing Light, and Blinding Flashes, were also changed at this time to Radiant Glory and Radiant Oppression. Description Nearby enemies have a 50% chance to miss and be set off balance for 3.5 seconds. Requirements *Unlocked at Dawn's Wrath rank 42. *Requires 1 Skill Point. Morphs Radiant Glory *This ability heals the caster for 20% of the amount of damage dealt by the ability. *Update 2: Increased this ability's damage.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 6: This ability heals the caster for 20% of the amount of damage dealt by the ability. *Update 7: Several abilities which have damage, damage shield, or healing components that scale off each other will no longer be hit multiple times by Battle Spirit's reductions. This includes the following abilities: Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: This ability and its morphs can now critically hit. *Update 8: This ability and its morphs will now properly display its visual effects if the first tick of damage kills the target.Update 8 Patch Notes Radiant Oppression * This ability will now deal more damage depending on how much unspent magicka you have. A caster with 100% magicka will receive a 40% bonus to the damage from this ability. *Update 2: Increased this ability's duration. Also, monsters knocked off balance by Blinding Flashes will only display their knockback animation once. *Update 6: This ability will now deal more damage depending on how much unspent magicka you have. A caster with 100% magicka will receive a 40% bonus to the damage from this ability. *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability *Update 7: Reduced the damage bonus from 40% to 20%. We also fixed an issue where the bonus damage wouldn't always apply on the first tick. *Update 7: This ability and its morphs can now critically hit. *Update 8: This ability and its morphs will now properly display its visual effects if the first tick of damage kills the target. Updates * :Fixed an issue where, after re-specing, you could not spec back into Blinding Light.Update 1 Patch Notes *Update 3: This ability can now cause enemies to go off-balance when they are blocking.Update 3 Patch Notes *Update 6: As of Update 6, this ability was renamed from its former name of Blinding Light to its current name of Radiant Destruction. *Update 6: This new ability has replaced Blinding Light. Any experience you had in Blinding Light will automatically apply to Radiant Destruction. *Update 6: Radiant Destruction is a channeled, magicka-based beam with a range of 28 meters and a duration of 3 seconds. It does moderate damage against enemies, but that damage increases against targets who are low in health.s *Update 7: Fixed an issue where Battle Spirit was applying additively rather than multiplicatively to several abilities, including this ability *Update 7: Fixed an issue where this ability's visual effects would persist if the first tick of damage killed your target. *Update 7: This ability and its morphs can now critically hit. *Update 8: This ability and its morphs will now properly display its visual effects if the first tick of damage kills the target. *Update 9: Fixed an issue where channeled attacks (such as Radiant Destruction), Restoration and Lightning Staff Heavy Attacks could be avoided by dodge rolling. Channeled attacks cannot be dodged.Update 9 Patch Notes *Update 9: As of Update 9, the passive ability, Enduring Rays, no longer increases the duration of this ability *Update 9: Fixed an issue where the execute bonus damage from this ability would not apply if multiple Templars were channeling these abilities on the same target. Appearances * de:Strahlende Zerstörung pl:Radiant Destruction Category:Online: Templar Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Dawn's Wrath Skills